


let your love fall like rain

by l0vesparks007



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm so sorry not sorry for this, Shameless Smut, rain showers! prompt, this is dead ass just porn with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0vesparks007/pseuds/l0vesparks007
Summary: Long news cycle means Leti is stressed, Tic knows just the solution.WARNING! ⚠️ Shameless smut ahead.... like damn near all of it.
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	let your love fall like rain

Leti has had the past two weeks from hell.

**_The_ ** online news blog she works for has been working overtime as of recently with the local Teacher’s Union strike and it’s finally come to an end, giving her a chance to breathe and a much needed weekend off. Walking into her shared apartment with her boyfriend, she sighs and drops her purse on the kitchen counter. She’s starting to kick off her heels when her eyes notice an envelope in her peripheral. Upon closer look, her name was scrawled in the familiar handwriting and she smiles when she opens it. 

_ I know you’ve been working really hard and you deserve a reward, Ms. Lewis. Head to the bedroom.  _

Her mind racked trying to think for a moment that maybe she forgot she made plans with Tic in the madness that was the last week of her life but could come up with nothing. Feeling her heart begin to beat double time, she tentatively made her way to their bedroom and was met with the room set with the lights dimmed and a box on the bed next to another envelope. Her face breaking out into a bright grin and she looked around the room to make sure he didn’t pop out on her. 

Tic was always full of surprises. She was a bit apprehensive when they first got together. It was a lot of back and forth in the beginning until they were able to find common ground. But she would never deny the fact it was so worth it. They had known each other for a few years before they started dating a little over a year ago. Everything between them was fresh and new like a Spring morning’s dew and she was in  _ deep _ . Her heart stuttered in her chest when she opened the box on the bed revealing a dress that was strapless and looked to stop about mid thigh and blood red in color. The envelope next to the bag had the same scrawl of her name across it and she opened it in anticipation. 

_ I’ll pick you up at eight. Wear this and  _ _ nothing _ _ else. -Tic _

Leti blinked at the page and felt her gut clench when his tone was reached through the note.  _ Nothing else.  _ It rang loudly in her head and she felt her aura shift, the urge to follow his direction overwhelming as it was the first time and she immediately went to change. Glancing at the lock she had less than forty five minutes to get dressed before Tic would be here and she didn’t want to be late. 

~~~~~

The restaurant he had taken her to was quaint, romantic and dark which she had found out soon enough why. 

Over the course of their appetizers they had sat close together and spoke over hushed tones, things only the other was meant to hear. Tic had greeted her with a kiss when he picked her up and told her that this was a night for her to unwind and relax after the long news cycle she had been working. Ever the gentleman, he escorted her into the restaurant and gave their names under “Mr. and Mrs. Freeman”. _ He thinks he’s slick _ . She grinned to herself when she raised her glass to Tic’s in a flirty cheers. It’s her fourth or fifth glass of the champagne he’s ordered for them and their playful banter soon turned heated. 

He looked  _ so _ good, mouth watering if she was honest and she felt an uncomfortable throbbing settling in her center as she crossed her legs as subtly as she could. Her thighs slick and Tic’s glare at her was starting to heat her face in a blush that she tried to hide behind taking another sip from her glass. 

The eye contact seared into her and she couldn’t ignore the urge to touch him. She briefly darted her eyes around the room to see if anyone was looking before she reached across under the table to settle her hand in Tic’s lap. The restaurant full and the soft playing of jazz layered over the quiet rumbling of conversations around the room served as a distraction for what she had wanted to do. A smirk settled across her face when she noticed his reaction and his eyes darkened immediately. 

He began to harden underneath her palm and her insides clenched in memory of what he was able to do with it. Doubling her efforts as she massaged him to full mast and her breath hitched when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

Tic knew exactly what his girlfriend was up to, but she seemed to  _ misunderstand _ the situation. Placing his glass down he reached down under the table and gripped her thigh, focusing his squeeze on his thumb to the inside of her thigh. Chuckling when he hears her sputter her sip of champagne and her back straightens to attention, her eyes softened as she looked at him and back down at the table.  _ There she is.  _

The sharp squeeze of her thigh triggers her legs to uncross against her will and her gut instantly flushes with warmth. Her signal from him that she needed to chill made her bite her lip and her eyes flutter shut momentarily. She can hear his deep chuckle as she feels him draw closer to her before she could see him, immediately enveloped in her favorite cologne on him. His presence was overwhelming and made her head spin in arousal. Never not left in awe at how he seamlessly was able to make her crumble from the inside out with just a stern look and a firm touch. 

If games were what she wanted to play tonight, Tic figured he might as well finish what was started. Her tell signs of her releasing control into his hands served as his distraction for him to glance quickly around the room and reach under the table up underneath her dress. He swallows the groan in his throat at the noise Leti makes when he meets the venture between her thighs, arousal gripping him when he realizes she followed his directions exactly. His fingers gliding across bare and glistening lips and he watches out of his peripheral at Leti’s white knuckled grip on the edge of the table, her head down and bottom lip tucked between her teeth. 

She stutters when he gently explores her folds and more wetness flushes her center. Tic, knowing Leti well enough at this point, pulls a napkin from the table and places it between her legs to keep her from making a mess of her dress and the booth they were seated in before continuing his exploration. Leaning into her ear, he feels her shudder involuntarily from his proximity and whispers firmly into her ear. 

“Legs stay open. Eyes on me and  _ no _ sound.” He commands firmly and her head snaps in his direction at ‘no sound’, her eyes pleading. A smirk is just her response and her head drops in defeat, knowing keeping quiet was a task she has about a thirty percent success rate with. Gulping audibly she nods her head and her eyes lock on his, mentally bracing herself for whatever the outcome was going to be. 

Tic takes this as his queue to begin adding just a bit more pressure to his exploration around her pearl and Leti’s glass clinks loudly when she half haphazardly places it on the table to stabilize herself. Her bottom lip worried between her teeth as she struggled to keep her eyes on him and her legs from snapping shut around his hand on their own accord. The time ticks by tortuously as he lazily continues his ministrations until their waitress comes by with their orders that have long since been forgotten and Leti takes the break in eye contact as a break. But Tic, was thinking differently as his hand doesn’t stop it’s ministrations and her eyes bulge, reaching for her glass of champagne to serve as a distraction. 

“Can I get you guys anything else?” The waitress smiles at them and Tic smiles back at her before looking to Leti, his hand never stopping their firm circles around her. 

“You want another glass of champagne,  _ Princess _ ?” 

Her eyes flutter behind her lids at the use of her nickname and she can barely focus on the oblivious waitress as she nods her head wordlessly. The waitress is gone in a flash and her eyes immediately fall back onto Tic as he picks up, making figure eights across her as her mouth drops open in breathless gasps. 

He sits next to her working her up and back down again for the rest of dinner sinfully. To the point that by the time the waitress had come back to take their plates and give them their check, she had barely touched her food and her insides were coiled so tight it hurt to breathe. She was uncomfortably wet and Tic’s smirk as he licked his fingers clean when he reached for the check told her that he wasn’t  _ anywhere _ near done with her for the night and she honestly wasn’t sure if she could handle it. 

“How was your meal?” The waitress asked and Tic’s eyebrows raised suggestively, licking his lips from the remnants of Leti on his fingers before he replied. 

“Definitely the best I’ve  _ ever _ had.” He says confidently, but his eyes locked on Leti’s. She squirms in her seat uncomfortably and disguises her squeak with a cough.  _ She’ll pay for that noise later.  _

The waitress heads off to swipe his card for the bill and his focus has yet to leave Leti. He grips her thigh again with his damp fingers and squeezes, signalling her to reign it in and breathe. She takes the distraction and closes her eyes, breathing deep and slow for a moment before she can open her eyes again. The room oblivious to the show going on between them and the arousal that burned between the couple. Tic’s senses were flooded with everything Leti and he never understood how he got so lucky finding his perfect person right underneath his nose like he did. 

Reaching back down between Leti’s thighs he pulls the damp napkin from underneath her as she adjusts herself to help him and he stuffs it in his pocket. 

“Open.” He commands in her ear and she has to take another deep breath to calm herself when the waitress comes back with his card and he makes quick work of signing the bill. Getting out of the booth and reaching out for Leti’s hand, she looks at him with soft eyes as she willed her legs to hold her weight. 

She grips the hand offered to her and she bites her lip again when her fingers lace with his damp ones. Their way out to the car is painfully frustrating. Every step is torture to her already slick parts and the way Tic’s hand gripped hers made it no better. Always the gentleman, he opens her car door and waits till she’s settled in the seat to deliver his final blow for the time being, knowing she was beginning to near her breaking point. 

“Open the entire ride home, no touching.” She pouts pitifully and whines, but following his instructions. 

“Tiiiic...” He closes the door on her and makes his way around to the drivers side. She’s still whining when he gets into the car and starts the engine to begin their fifteen minute drive home. It’s going to be as tortuous for him as it is for her, knowing she needed a while to fall back down from the edge. 

“Pleaseee Tic.” She gasps out finally able to make noise when he pulls out down the street. “It hurts…” Leti whines pitifully, her lips swollen and raw from her biting them all night and eyes wet with unshed tears. He starts to feel bad for riling her up and presses his foot a little harder to the gas, just barely making the next light before it turns red.

~~~~~ 

Tic scoops Leti out of the car effortlessly when they park in the parking deck of their apartment and carries her into the building, not putting her down until they’re inside their door. Her face buried into his neck the entire way to avoid having to see anyone in their building like this. 

He holds her arms to help her steady herself on her legs and she looks at him with dazed eyes for a second before focusing intently on him when she realizes her surroundings. 

“Good girl…” He coos at her and reaches out to gently caress the side of her face. “You’ll be my  _ best _ girl if you go to the room and wait for me. I want to  _ see _ you and you better not touch.” His look turns from playful to stern and he smiles when Leti nods slowly in understanding after a moment and makes her way to their bedroom on unsteady legs, pausing for a moment to grip the edge of the wall and take a couple deep breaths before continuing to do as she was told. 

Once she’s out of the room he makes sure to go grab one of her tumblers and fill it full of ice water and going through his usual routine of making sure the door was locked and double checking the windows before following her to the bedroom. By the time he gets to the room he’s stopped in his tracks at the sight. The love of his life, he was sure of it, bare before him in their dimly lit bedroom and in the middle of their bed. He’s immediately drowning in the smell that’s so uniquely Leti and makes his way to the side of the bed, his figure towering over her as he places the tumbler on the nightstand. 

Tic smiles cheekily as he strips himself and crawls into the bed next to her but makes no moves to touch her and she groans loudly in frustration. Making himself comfortable he glances over to her and smiles. 

“Sit on my face, Leti.” His tone is confident and leaves no room for interpretation as she’s up and straddles his head faster than her mind could register her actions. Her eyes flutter as her head falls back once his lips cover her. His tongue immediately seeks her out and suckling in that way he  _ knows _ she likes and she sucks in a sharp breath, both her hands making their way to brace herself against their headboard and his head. 

Her brain turns to radio silence and she mutters incoherently when Tic’s arms circle each of her thighs and pulls her tighter to him allowing more access to her. It’s no time at all before her hips move against his efforts and he allows it for a while, knowing the push and pull of her dominance is something she always enjoys. But it’s after a while when her movements moved from fluid to erratic and jerky that he knew she needed to reign it back in. 

Leti is light and it takes little effort to lift her off him and place her on the bed next to him. Using his shoulder to wipe his face clean, he laughs when he hears her start to whine in frustration again as she grips at his forearms. Making light work of flipping her around and tracing down her spine gently, they’re so intune at this point… it’s instinct when she steadies herself on her knees and elbows. 

She’s keening and rocking back and forth on her knees back into him when he grabs her hips and slips inside her faster than she could breathe for. His strokes start slow and deep but build in intensity, leaving her scrambling to find something to grab onto other than the sheets. 

“That’s it, Angel…” He praises into her ear and her insides clench. Her vision blurring when she feels his fingers wrap gently around her throat and her eyes flutter madly, his strokes growing deeper and being drawn out slowly.

“Tic..” She’s finally able to yell out and he yanks her head back towards him sharply. 

“Quiet. You wanted it, take it.” He demanded through gritted teeth as he concentrated on the task at hand, pulling Leti apart before he did. It’s no time at all before her head is desperately shaking no, she’s whimpering and he can feel her walls fluttering madly around him. He knows before she can confirm it. 

“Are you gonna cum, Princess?” He punctuates his question with a long and drawn out stroke that leaves her thighs trembling. Her head nods furiously as her mouth opens and shut in an attempt to speak but words fail her. 

“Can you hold it?” Was his next question and she shakes her head again with equal intensity, her back starting to arch and she claws at the sheets. He grunts his approval as he fights his way through her merciless clenching and it’s not even seconds later when Leti completely falls to pieces underneath him. She cums loudly with a choked sob as she’s racked with wave after wave after wave. Tic struggles to slowly draw out each one as she thrashes about, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. 

Leti’s vision starts to go spotty as Tic continues to draw out her orgasm that hasn’t yet seemed to stop, but just coil tighter in lower stomach. She squeals against her own will when Tic’s efforts start to build pressure in her gut that begins to burn in a way she’s never felt before and she blindly slaps back at his arms. Just barely able to put the words together that she wasn’t able to handle the feeling when he slips out of her and she finds herself being flipped over and her hips being raised back to his face as he plants his face deep into the mess already between her thighs. 

“Bab-” Her scream stops short in her throat as she slaps the bed repeatedly, delirious and no longer coherent as Tic refuses to let up. 

“That’s it, baby girl.” He soothes muffled between her thighs, lifting his mouth from her briefly and she can just barely make out his glistening face through the colored spots dotting her vision. “You’re doing so good. I know you can cum again.” Her hand instinctively goes to the back of his head when he dives back between her thighs again and she’s positive that she was going to float directly from her body into the stars. 

The feeling in her gut is coiling so tightly fresh tears blur her vision further and she gasps out, her arms limply pushing at Tic’s shoulders as her legs become useless. “Please..” is all she can whimper before the pressure snaps. Her hips snap sharply with another loud cry as she bursts, the sudden rush of fluid shocking Tic back to reality and Leti falls limply back into the mattress. 

It takes him a second to realise what happens as he wipes his face in shock before turning his attention to Leti, who currently still laid limply across the bed where she fell. He’s no stranger to her blackouts by this point, it being a common occurrence as they explored this side of each other. But his concern started to mount when she wouldn’t awaken and he crawled over in the bed, gently tapping the side of her face when her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze glassy and unfocused as she came to. 

It’s only moments later when her eyes widen in horror and she stumbles clumsily in her dazed state away from him when she realizes what happened prior. “Tic I’m so sorry. I don’t know… I couldn’t help it.” Her eyes flood with tears as she attempts to bury her face in her hands. 

“Leti…” His eyes soften immediately and he goes to wrap her up in his arms as she tries to push away from him. He calls her name again and after a moment she looks up at him with sad eyes. “Baby there’s  _ nothing _ wrong with that. Some women can do that, it’s a talent.” He laughs and she looks at him skeptically before she buries her face deeper into his chest hiding from his gaze.

“So I didn’t like… on you?” She mumbles unsure and he presses a kiss to the top of her head as he chuckles lightly. 

“No, baby girl.” Her sigh of relief shouldn’t warm his heart the way it does and he reaches over to grab the water he brought in the room with him and passes it to her. She gulps half of it down greedily before passing it back to him and burying herself back into his arms. Reaching down to gently massage her lower back starting from the middle of her spine and making his way out to her hips. The motion caused her to groan softly in relief at the tension leaving her lower back and she curled deeper into his side, her fingernails gently scratching along the side of his ribcage. 

The room fills with his soft laughter at the feeling of her nails along his ribs and he pokes her side playfully. Her light giggle sounds like the most beautiful symphony to him and his heart swells at the sound. Not sure if he could be anymore in love than he was in this moment here with her. It’s another brief moment before they both shift on the mattress uncomfortably, not being able to find a dry spot to settle in for the night. He turns his attention to his girlfriend currently curled tightly into his side and pokes her gently again. 

“We’re gonna have to flip this mattress, Lei.”

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ones who pushed me through this. Ya'll my favorite to cut up with. You know who ya'll are.


End file.
